Blind and mysterious Naruto
by zuppercat
Summary: Naruto lost his eyes at the age of six and went training together with Kyuubi. After six years he returns without anyone knowing his secret. He got a new power that he hides from everyone..for now. Everyone finds him mysterious and really lazy even worse than Shikamaru. The rest tries to see behind his masked face and try to find out his secrets what isn't so easy.What's his plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Blind and mysterious Naruto!**

**Hello my name is Sacha. (My username is zuppercat though) This is my second fanfic (Echizen surviving in the woods, was the first one. *prince of tennis*) **

**Oh and I'm from Holland and still learning English so sorry if it's not always the best English ;)**

**Naruto can hear and speak with Kyuubi in this story and is 12 years old. (Since I know that he can't speak with Kyuubi so early yet.) But in this story he can so live with it. Haha :p**

'**Kyuubi speaking'**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious masked Naruto.**

It was six years ago that Naruto left the village to train on his own. Well..actually..not on his own but with the Kyuubi. Not that anyone knew or knows that he can speak with the Kyuubi. Some don't even know that he has the Kyuubi inside of him. And even if they knew that the Kyuubi is inside of him they would never expect that he and Kyuubi have become pretty good friends. They fight sometimes of course but..let's leave that aside..okay?! :p

There was a reason that he left the village of course. It was an event that happened six years ago. Not many people know about it. Actually..no one except for the third or should I say jiji. And the ones who attacked him of course..but..they died. The idiots. They should have known that he would survive from an attack like that and that they wouldn't. He survived barely though..

He did lose something from himself back then. That's also one of the reasons he left the village six years ago. The attack was so bad that he had lost his eyes.. completely melted away.. It was horrible..and so painful.. He then decided together with the Kyuubi that they would leave the village to train and get used to not being able to see. He told jiji of course. He said that the Kyuubi would train him for the next six years and that he would learn to handle being a ninja without his eyesight.

Jiji asked if he could do something about it, so that Naruto wouldn't go away. But Naruto had just shook his head. 'No..' he said '..there is no way to heal it..cause..my eyes are completely gone already..' The third had just looked sad and had nodded.

They decided to leave it a secret for now. He would come back in six years to take the genin exam and then stay in the village to become a ninja. Naruto would let him now when he would come back and would send him a letter. And jiji would make sure that there wouldn't be any problems with taking the genin exam and becoming a ninja.

'..I'll miss you..come back soon..!' Jiji had said sadly.

'..ah..don't worry jiji I'll be back..! See ya later jiji!' Had Naruto said as a six year old boy to the third. The third had replied with a smile and had waved at him. 'See you later too, Naruto..!' The third thought while walking back. (The third had brought him far away himself so that no ninja's would be able to find him. He did it himself so that only he would know about it. That would be for the best. And since Naruto was so young no one would recognise him later on. If he was only a little bit older they would have recognised him later because of his wild blond hair. The other reason that he brought him so far away was because he couldn't walk without bumping in to everything yet..

The time past by quickly so it was already six years later. He was on his way to the village when Kyuubi started talking to him. That was pretty normal though. It always went like that.

'**Brat walk faster! Why are you going so slow?!' Said Kyuubi.**

'..Well..just going slow..' said Naruto

'**..T_T..Wow I didn't notice that yet! No seriously answer the question!'**

'Fine, fine, gees you're so impatient..!'

'No reason really. I just feel like walking slowly. There is a much faster way of course but I was planning to enter the village the normal way. That's probably the best for now.'

'**..Yeah, I get where you're going. You're suspicious enough already with that mask on.' Kyuubi chuckled. **

'Very funny Kyuubi. But you're still right though. Even though I'm 12 years old, someone with a mask is still suspicious. That's why I have this letter from jiji. It will allow me to go in the village without trouble or being followed.'

He got the letter from jiji a few weeks ago, just after he had send jiji his letter when he would be coming home. In the letter stood his name and something official from the third so that he wouldn't have any trouble in the village.

It was a few hours later when Naruto stood in front of the village. The two people who were watching everyone who went in and out of the village called him and said that he would have to show his papers. They found him look rather suspicious with that mask on.

Naruto clothes were normal black ninja clothes. Except for a few extra details. He had long black ninja pants and all the other normal black ninja clothes with bandages around his hands and wrists. The details were all linked to a special symbol in his clothes. Everywhere on his black ninja clothes were white scars drawn on. The white scars where on his pants, shoes (white scar cross) and go on and on. He had black gloves on with a white scar cross on the top and his fingertips showing. His mask was a normal black mask except for a long oblique white scar on the mask and no eye holes. But that no one was sure of because it was so black. So most of the people just assumed that there were eye holes in the mask while there actually weren't. He had wild blond hair going in all directions. There was nothing covering his hair.

Naruto showed his papers that the third had send him and they let him through.

'Now..let's see.. Let's go to jiji first.' He mumbled and started walking to the hokage tower. He noticed that the ANBU were following him so he stopped in front of the hokage tower and showed them his papers so that they let him through. He knocked at the door of jiji's office and stepped in. The third looked surprised at first but then recognised him from the picture Naruto had send him. (A pic with how he looks now. So with mask.) The third told the ANBU that they could go so that he and Naruto could be alone.

'Naruto..welcome back!' He said happy and smiled. Naruto smiled back at him and started telling about his adventures. They talked about how everything in the village went as well. Jiji said that everything was ready so that he could take the genin exams tomorrow. He also told him that he had told the teachers about him as well. Naruto nodded and asked what they knew. 'Not much. Only your name and that you went training by yourself at age six. Oh and don't worry about the mask thing. It's not against the rules to wear a mask.' The third said. Naruto nodded again and said goodbye.

He walked a bit through the village so that he wouldn't get lost when he didn't had the time to. Although he still knew the village a bit since he lived here the first six years of his life. He looked at the note with the directions to his apartment jiji had given him. He went to his apartment and lay down on his bed and took a nap.

'**...Not again..it's only 17:00...' Kyuubi sighed. **

'**Why must he always take naps whenever he got the time for it.. It's much more fun when he's awake..!'**

**The next day:**

**In the classroom:**

No one knew that three jonin teachers were spying on them. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. They wanted to know who their students would be. And.. the other reason was that they were bored.. No one saw them of course, they wouldn't be ninja if they couldn't even hide there selves.

Iruka: 'Ok class, before we start the exams I have something to announce to you all..' Everyone looked surprised. What would there be to announce anyway?! They normally start the exams immediately. '..we have a new student with us today. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he'll be joining you guys in the exams.' They all looked surprised. (the three sensei's outside as well.) 'Let's see.. The only information I have from him is his name and that he left the village at age six to train by himself. He arrived just a few days ago to take the exams and become a ninja. That's all there is. He'll be here in a few minutes.'

They were all stunned by this information.

'But sensei how can you train by yourself at the age of six and then do the exams without even ever being to school before?!' Ino said.

'Well I don't know but this is a letter from the hokage personally, so it should be just fine.' Iruka said. 'From the hokage personally..!?' They all said/screamed/mumbled. The sensei's outside were stunned as well. Kurenai: '..That's pretty amazing..' The other two stared into the classroom with big eyes.

Just when they were all stunned and confused they heard a knock on the door. 'Knock, knock, knock.' And the door opened. They all snapped out of their confusion and looked at Naruto. They thought that that what they had just heard was confusing but he was even more confusing. He looked so..mysterious..

'Welcome Naruto. If you want to go and stand in the line there, than we can start.' Iruka said friendly. Naruto just nodded and walked over to the others.

'He's a mysterious one.. I wonder what's behind that mask.. It looks like it doesn't even have eye holes.. Nah, I must have seen it wrong. Still strange though.. His aura is really mysterious and complicated.. Like..he got a big secret or something.. And what's with those white scar symbols on his clothes..?!' Kakashi mumbled. The other two gave him a look that said: 'Right..and that says the masked man with more secrets than anyone. T_T ' Although they did agree with him.

The exams started and everything went just fine. It was almost Naruto's turn when Kyuubi started talking to him:

'**So kid, what are you gonna do? You could get really high scores you know. You're all ready at the level of a jonin nin maybe even higher. You're normal abilities are chunin and jonin but you're special ability is higher anyone else's. No one can beat you in that. Doesn't mather what they do.'**

'I know but I think that I'm going to do a bit above normal. I don't want to stand out to much...yet.'

'**Whahaha you're funny you know! I'm going to enjoy this! So what was your plan again?'**

'For now being normal. Well.. they'll probably find me mysterious but that's fine. That'll maybe even make it more fun.' He grinned at the fox.

'The plan in short is making them wonder what I hide and slowly showing them my powers. In the mean time they'll think I'm lazy and..'

'**You ARE lazy!'**

He gave the fox an annoyed look and talked further: '..as I said.. In the mean time they'll think I'm lazy and maybe they'll think I'm cold-hearted. Not so sure about the last one though.. They'll think that and not someone who likes to play pranks and stuff like that. And then I'll play pranks on them while they think it's someone else. Then as time goes by I'll reveal more and more of my power and eventually.. I'll show them my face..and tell them..my secret..!'

'**Whahahaha you're really funny! I'm going to enjoy myself! Hahahaha. But..wait..that secret..you don't mean me right..?!'**

'..Of course not idiot! The other secret!'

'**Oooohh. AND DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL ME THE GREAT KYUUBI A IDIOT!'**

'Hai, hai, I get it, I get it.'

Just then they heard: 'Uzumaki Naruto, you're up.' He walked to the front of the classroom. Even if you couldn't see his face you would still know that he is really really really bored.

'Okay first up the...jutsu...and...' Naruto only heard half of it when

he started wondering what he should do after this. He slowly began to fall asleep. (Yeah people Naruto is even worse than Shikamaru! He can sleep anywhere! The weird thing is that you never know if he's awake or sleeping.) 'Naruto..? Naruto...! NARUTO!' Iruka said and then screamed. 'WHAAAHH wha- what is it..?' Naruto mumbled sleepy. 'Naruto were starting! Keep your head by the exams please.' '...Oh..yeah sorry..I fell asleep..what did you say again..?'

They all stared at him in surprise. How can he sleep standing..?! It didn't seem like he was lying though.. Gees he's even worse than Shikamaru. And the problem is that you can't even see if he's really sleeping or not. That mask blocks his face and he doesn't make any noise or any strange movements.

Shikamaru just thought: 'Wow..I wish I could do that..! These exams are so troublesome. If I could just sleep whenever I want.. That would be..much less troublesome..!'

'We know what you're thinking Shikamaru I don't think that that's possible..! It's surprising that HE is able to..!' They all said.

After Naruto was done he walked back to the line again. But before he did looked out of the window where the three sensei's were spying. 'Wait a second did he see us?! Iruka didn't even notice us so how did he..?!' Asuma said surprised. 'Seems like he knows more than that he shows.' Kakashi said looking curiously at Naruto.

While those three were talking the teams were announced. (Same teams as in the anime)

'Seems like he's in your team Kakashi.' Asuma said.

'Maybe we could do some sparring matches in a view days or weeks or so. With the rule to show in every match something new and different. Then we'll get to know everyone's abilities better.' Kurenai said.

Kakashi smiled at this and said: 'That's a good idea let's do that.' Then all three disappeared and the day went on.

Everyone went home after the exams so that they would be ready the next day when they would meet they're new sensei's.

**DONE! First chapter yeah! Did you like it? I hope you did. :) I don't have much to say so see ya next time! :p :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Up early but still lazy

**Hello I'm back! Do you remember what the story was about? You don't?! THEN READ IT AGAIN! Hahaha no just kidding :p Of course you remember. :p hm... I don't have anything else to say so let's begin :D !**

**´Kyuubi talking´**

´Normal people talking´

**Chapter 2: Up early but still lazy.**

It was early in the morning and you would expect that everyone was still sleeping. Especially Shikamaru and Naruto, but you got that wrong. Since everyone was still sleeping expect for one person. And that one person was Naruto. Readers: 'WAIT WHAT?!' Yeah, I know, I know. Shocking isn't it. Don't worry I'll explain. It's true that if Naruto would start with sleeping that it would be hard to get him to awake. That is IF he ever went sleeping in the night. And since he doesn't sleep at night he is awake early in the morning. And now you're thinking: '...True..I get why he is so lazy and sleepy in the daytime.. but still.. Why doesn't he just sleep in the night?! Then he doesn't have to sleep in the daytime!' That's true, you're totally right. Except..for one little thing I forgot to tell you. Let's go to Naruto, he'll tell you. So again:

It was early in the morning and there was Naruto reading some scrolls. He didn't had his mask on, just a bandage around his eyes. No black band covering it or anything. Suddenly he ran to the bathroom, throwing the scrolls on the bed in the process. The bandage was red of the blood so he pulled it off his face and threw it on the ground not bothering to pick it up or throw it away. His whole bathroom was full of bloody bandages. He never bothered to throw the bandages away. He wasn't planning to pick the bandages up either. He just didn't saw the point, it was every night the same anyway.

'Damn..!' He muttered.

'**You okay kid?'**

'..Yeah..I'm okay..'

'**If you say so... I know that you can't sleep at night because you're eyes hurt. But still..you should at least try to sleep a little bit at night. You know you won't be able to sleep at daytime on missions where you'll be away for a few days.. Well..that depends on it I guess.. Since you can sleep while standing.. But still. You can't always sleep on missions! So you'll have to learn to sleep in the night!'**

'..I know you mean it good Kyuubi.. But you know that it is impossible for me to sleep at night.. Even if I wanted to. My eyes just hurt too much in the night. I never know why, but my eyes hurt a lot in the night but they don´t or barely hurt on the day. There are days that my eyes hurt in the daytime as well but that doesn´t happen so often. So if you don´t see me for a day or maybe even a few days then you´ll know that I got one of those annoying days. And then I´m really really grumpy so don´t bother me on those days!´

**´..Well..They actually WON´T know that you have one of those days unless you tell them about your eyes. Well..you actually don´t have eyes but it´s just easier to say eyes instead of eyeholes or whatever you want to call them.´**

´..You don´t have to explain things like that..!´

**´Sorry..´**

´*Sigh* Yeah well never mind. Where was I..?´

**´The part that you´re eyes hurt a lot in the night and not in the daytime. Except for a few exceptions where you´re eyes hurt in the day time as well. So on days like that you´ll never show up and then you´re really grumpy as well. So they shouldn´t bother you on those days.´**

´Ah yeah thanks. There is no reason why my eyes only hurt at night. It´s always been like that, I don´t know why. Well..in the beginning my eyes always hurt, but with a little bit of help and support from Kyuubi I could somehow get through it. He always lends me a bit of his chakra so that I would get through it.´

**´If you would just let me lend you some of my chakra at the night you wouldn´t be in so much pain and you wouldn´t have to stay awake in the night!´**

´I know that Kyuubi. You always say that. My answer stays the same though, I don´t want to lend you´re chakra anymore. And no it is not because of you. There is no way out of pain, you just have to face it. That is what a ninja does. It was okay when I was a kid, but the few years before I became a ninja and the years after today are different. If I want to be strong I have to face reality and just live with it. It´s fine with me though. It´s true that it´s hard and that is almost unbearable at the exception/special days (That´s what I call the days where his eyes hurt in the night and on daytime.) And I won´t be able to do much on the special days since it hurts just too much. But that´s alright. I´ll get through it and someday I´ll even be able to live with the pain and still be able to do everything I want. I´m just not there yet.´

**´I know you will..! Keep it up it´s already starting to get morning. The pain will almost be gone.´**

He smiled and said: ´I know. But thanks for your support anyway.´

While Naruto was talking with Kyuubi he had: Cleaned his eyes, put a new bandage on, put the other things that are around his eyes on, put his mask on, cleaned himself up a bit and put his other clothes on.

He looked at the clock, it was only 07:50 and they had to be there at 09:00. He didn´t had anything else to do so he decided to go to the academy and sleep there a bit. The pain was gone since it was morning so he could finally sleep. He walked slowly to the academy and sat down on a chair in the back corner of the classroom.

Iruka looked surprised to see Naruto so early. It was true that he didn´t know him so well yet, no one did. But still, he came over like a lazy person. So why would he be so early. Maybe he wasn´t so lazy after all. But he changed his mind quickly when he saw Naruto sleeping in the back of the class. He sweat dropped and decided not to think about it too much. It was just too confusing. Why would you come an hour early if you decide to sleep in the class anyway. He could've just slept a bit longer at home. Iruka actually expected him to be late because he overslept he didn´t expect him to be an hour early and then go back to sleep again. He was so confusing. He sighed and went back to work.

It was 08:45 when the other students came in. Surprisingly everyone was a bit early today even Shikamaru the lazy person. They were all a bit exited about today.

They all looked surprised when they saw that Naruto was already there. They didn´t expect him to be early. Same reasons as Iruka-sensei.

Sakura: Sensei, when did Naruto come here..?

Iruka: ´To be honest I don´t believe it either, but he was here already at 08:00.´

Everyone: ´EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!´

Iruka: ´And the most surprising thing is that he has been sleeping all this time. He went to sleep immediately when he got here.´

They were all surprised at this. He could've just slept a little bit longer at home and then come to the academy.

They decided to ignore it and sat down. No one got the idea that they could've just asked him. Not that he was going to answer their questions, but they didn't know that of course.

It was finally 09:00 and everyone except three where retrieved. (I don´t think this is the right word.. But oh well.) It had been three hours already since the others were retrieved by their sensei´s. Sasuke and Sakura were starting to get more annoyed by the minute. Naruto on the other hand hadn´t moved on bit since they arrived at the academy at 08:45. Iruka-sensei said that he was still on the same position as when he arrived here. And that was at 08:00 and now it was 12:00 already! They just didn´t understand how he could sleep like that for so long without moving an inch.

And finally after a long moment of waiting there sensei finally arrived. He expected a few weapons and other stuff to be flying at him. It was like that every year. He had his eyes closed when he dodged everything easily. He heard some ´Hmpf´s´ and some ´Your late!´ at the background. That was normal to. Then he said without opening his eyes: ´My first expression on you guys is...I hate all of you! (I believe he said something like that in the anime.)´ Than he opened his eyes and saw two angry looking students looking at him. He raised his eyebrow when he didn´t saw the third student. Then he saw him sleeping in the back of the class. Before he could say anything Sakura said: ´Ne sensei..?! I think...I think he´s dead..! He hasn´t moved since 08:00.´

Kakashi: ´08:00? That´s a bit early.´

Sakura: ´Yeah he was even earlier then us! Iruka said that he was sleeping in this position since 08:00. That´s four hours ago!´

Kakashi was surprised at this. Why would he come so early and then sleep for so long without moving?! But instead he said: ´Ne, he isn´t dead. Let´s wake him up and go to the small bridge. There we´ll talk further.´ Just when he wanted to walk over to the boy to wake him up the boy stood suddenly up and said: ´..Okay *Yawn* see you guys there..´ Then he disappeared into a black hole.

They all looked surprised at the spot where Naruto had just been a few seconds ago. They all thought the same questions not really knowing what they didn´t get anymore. How did he..? When did he..? Why was he..?How..but..I don´t...this isn´t...*sigh* never mind. Then Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sasuke and Sakura started walking to the bridge.

**#"#**

**At the bridge:**

They had all arrived at the bridge. Sasuke and sakura were sitting down, Kakashi was standing in front of them and Naruto was standing against a tree. They weren´t really sure if he was sleeping or not..

Kakashi asked them to introduce themselves. First Kakashi, second Sakura, third Sasuke and fourth Naruto. (I´m not going to write the introductions of the first three since you saw that on the anime already. So I´m going to skip to Naruto immediately.)

´You´re turn.´ Kakashi said to Naruto although he already knew everyone's names because of the spying he and the other two had done the other day.

´My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I left the village to train by myself at the age of six and came back a few days ago to become a ninja. That´s all. Not that you didn´t know that already.´

Sakura: ´True except for Kakashi-sensei. He didn´t know it yet.´

Naruto chuckled at this and said: ´Oh no don´t worry about it. Kakashi-sensei and two other jounin ninja´s knew it already.´ The other two didn´t get the hint, they just thought that the teachers had done some information gathering before they would meet their students. Kakashi on the other hand did get the hint. ´So he did know.´ Kakashi thought surprised.

**After the introduction: **

Kakashi explained everything about the ninja test and told them where they were supposed to meet the other day and on what time. After that he told them that they were free for the rest of the day and could go home. Naruto disappeared in a black hole and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura begged Sasuke to have a date with her and sasuke just said no and ran off. Sakura sighed and went home as well.

**In Naruto´s apartment:**

**´Hey kid, what are you gonna do today?!´**

**´Training right?!´**

**´Hey c´mon don´t ignore me!´**

**´...´**

**´...´**

**´...´**

**´HEY BRAD I SAID DON´T IGNORE ME! DON´T IGNORE ME THE GREAT KYUUBI!´**

No answer/silence.

**´C´mon..please..´**

**´...´**

**´...Narutooo...´**

**´...´**

**´Bleeehh you´re boring! Just say what you´re gonna do! I´m bored please go do something! Talk to me! Pleaseee!´**

Again no answer/silence.

**´*Sigh* I give up.´**

Then Naruto finally answered in a bored and sleepy tone:

´...sleeping...´

**´...´**

**´Of course. *sigh* Why not. I could've expected that. *sigh*´**

Then Naruto let himself drop on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

**´*Sigh* He didn´t even ate today. I hope he´ll eat a bit in the night. He does that most of the time. But sometimes he has too much pain to eat. That´s why he is so skinny. Not that you can see that though. His clothes and mask are hiding it. They'll see it when he takes of his mask. But who knows when he´ll do that.´ Kyuubi thought.**

The day went on and Naruto woke at the beginning of the night and at the end of the evening. In the beginning of the evening it only hurts a little bit but when it´s later in the evening the pain is almost unbearable. And it doesn´t just hurt it bleeds a lot as well. But that´s becoming to get normal. He did always get grumpy because of it. So again don´t bother him at a moment like that.

Naruto ate a bit and did a few other things until it got morning again. Time for the second test. Well almost he was an hour early again. He thought while standing at the meeting place. The pain was gone again and he decided to sleep until Kakashi-sensei was here. He wasn´t going to bother getting up when the others came. They would have to wait anyway so why wouldn´t he sleep?! After that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Chapter end! Yeah! Haha did you like it? I hope you did. Please review. **

**If you have any questions or anything else please tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3: Restaurant and an explanation

**I'm back! Two exams over! Yeah! Over a few weeks the rest.. I'm not done yet. XD My brother stole my chair so I have to stand and type... *10 minutes later* Ah I got it back again :) Sorry it took so long. I had to come up with a lot of things. This chapter wasn't easy to write either. :p **

_**To thor94 but important for the others as well!:**_The question was why his eyes hurt in the night while he doesn't even have eyes anymore._ Imagine that you lost your eyes in a painful way. That would hurt right?! Well, it's just like that. His eyes don't hurt (because he doesn't have eyes), but his eyeHOLES hurt. In chapter 2 you see him talking about the bloody bandages on the bathroom floor, right?! There is explained that the bloody bandages come from his eyes (eyeholes). That's means that his eyes didn't heal very well. But the thing you don't know yet is why his eyes didn't or won't heal very well. That's because of his special ability. It doesn't heal very well cause of the after effects of his special ability. He got that ability because he lost his eyes and because he got the Kyuubi inside of him. (Everyone would be able to get that ability if you just needed to lose your eyes. And we don't want that. We only want Naruto to have it.) He also uses his brain for his special ability. I'll soon reveal what his ability is. Not sure in what chapter. Probably this one or the next. But that doesn't mean that the other characters get to know as well, just not yet. And then the last thing: I always use eyes instead of eyeholes. That's easier. So it can be like this: 'My eyes hurt..' instead of: 'My eyeholes hurt..' See that's easier. :p _

_**Well let's start.**_

'**Kyuubi talking.'**

_**I hope you read that *above* cause it's pretty important. ;)**_

**Chapter 3: Restaurant and an explanation. **

It was a week later. The test was over and they had been training and doing D-rank missions. Naruto hadn't done anything special at the test. He just showed some normal abilities and -he- of course said they had to work together. Since that was the only way to win.

Kakashi had told the other sensei's that Naruto hadn't shown his: Real powers, face or secrets yet. They were a bit disappointed in that, but.. they could live with it.. for now.. they would find out sooner or later. *Evil smile*

**After training: **

Kakashi: That's it for training today. I'll be expecting you guys tonight at 6. Everyone of the rookie 9 and they're sensei's will be there. So be on time. Oh right I didn't say where. We'll be expecting you guys in the *name* restaurant. (A restaurant big enough for everyone. So not the little ramen shop :p)

Sakura: Really?! Yaatta! (Sorry if I wrote that wrong)

Sasuke: Why..?!

'Bonding. And yes you have to go.' Said Kakashi with an upside U smile. They all sweat dropped at this. Naruto chuckled at this: 'A perfect opportunity to play pranks on everyone without them knowing it is me. Let's start preparing.' He thought and disappeared in a black hole.

'I could swear I heard someone chuckle just a moment ago. I must have imagined it.' Kakashi thought.

Sakura: 'Hey where's Naruto? He was just here a moment ago.'

Sasuke: 'Don't know. Does it matter?!' Then he disappeared to soon followed by Kakashi.

'I guess I'll go home to then.' Sakura thought.

# #

It was 6 o'clock and everyone was sitting on a table at the restaurant. (Yes everyone! No one was late. Thanks to the people who dragged the ones with them who would normally probably be late. Or should I say: The girls dragged all the boys to the restaurant. Except for Naruto though, they couldn't find him. But he would probably be on time so no need to worry.)

They had all ordered food they liked. Well actually..there was only ramen and dango so some of them ordered ramen and the others ordered dango.

First everyone except for Naruto looked at Kakashi with curious eyes hoping that he would pull down his mask. They gave a quick look at Naruto who was leaning back in his chair, again everyone wondered if he was sleeping or not. But they didn't have time to wonder about that, they needed to be fully concentrated on Kakashi now, Naruto would come later. It really was just less than a second that they had looked away..but..Kakashi had finished his food already.. How does he do that?!

They all sighed and looked at Naruto hoping that HE would take of his mask. Everyone (Kakashi as well) looked at him hoping that he would start eating and show his face...1 minute...2 minutes...5 minutes...10 minutes... They all started to get a bit annoyed. Naruto didn't move at all! Is he sleeping or not?! Naruto found this actually quite funny since he was awake for once and everyone seemed to be waiting for him to make his move. And since he didn't do anything everyone got impatient. He almost chuckled but held it in just in time. 'Phew, almost blew it.' He thought.

They all gave up eventually. It seemed like he was really sleeping this time. They had tried to wake him up, but that didn't work at all. Didn't matter what they did it just didn't work.

Kiba and Akamaru had tried barking at him, didn't work.

Ino and Sakura had screamed at him and punched him, didn't work. He didn't even move after all those punches. No scratch or anything either.

Sasuke ignored him, he didn't care at all so why would he bother to wake him up?!

Shikamaru found it to troublesome so he didn't do anything. He instead decided to do the same as Naruto and fell asleep as well.

Choji was already at his third plate.

Lee and Gai-sensei were wondering who was the most youthful and who was very unyouthful. They decided that it was all pretty normal so that they all were SUPER YOUTHFUL! After that they kept yelling: LEE! GAI-SENSEI! LEE! GAI-SENSIE! LEE! GAI-SENSEI! And so on and on.

Tenten had been throwing weapons at Naruto at first (Didn't work at all. He still didn't move. No scratch or anything. The weapons fell just on the ground again.), but decided that it didn't work and that Lee and Gai-sensei were annoying so she began throwing the weapons at them. She laughed evilly and Lee and Gai-sensei kept saying that she was definitely very very UNYOUTHFUL!

Neji had just sighed at all this and wished that he could go home already. He had training to do anyway.

Shino didn't do anything at first but after some begging of Kiba he finally started helping them. He ordered his bugs to wake Naruto and they flew over to him. They tried everything, but it didn't work..again!

Hinata sat there.. She couldn't really do anything.. So.. she just said things like: '...Y-you c-an d-do i-it K-kiba-kun... D-do y-you're b-b-est e-everyone...'

Kuranai had been surprised and was just staring at what was happening.

Asuma and Kakashi were surprised at first to, but were now laughing there ass off! Cause it was just too funny seeing them all get so frustrated. And at the same time Naruto didn't seem to notice or care at all. What they were the most surprised about was that they couldn't even sense if he was sleeping or not. Normally ninja's are always able to sense...like...everything! But they couldn't sense anything from Naruto. That was kinda...strange..

In the mean time Naruto had been laughing his ass of in his head. It was just so so so funny! But he was supposed to be asleep so he shouldn't and couldn't laugh. That's why he was (together with Kyuubi) laughing his ass off in front at the cage. That way he could laugh without anyone noticing.

'**So..you starting?'**

'..Yeah..Let's begin...and start...the chaos!' He grinned and Kyuubi grinned back. Naruto slowly faded away (in his mindscape) and woke up in the real world again. He didn't move though. So it just seemed like nothing had happened.

His plan was this: He was going to use his special ability to do his pranks. But not just pranks more like a big chaos everywhere!

#

His special ability works like this: *sorry if I explained it already I'm not sure* He could create illusions without using jutsu's or anything else at all. It was a combination with his *lost* eyes (So more like using his brain in the right way. And using his other sense's as well) and Kyuubi so no one is able to copy him not even with a sharingan.

He can create normal illusions. Like everyone can make. You just see them nothing else. You can still use that pretty well though. You can make them believe that something disappears but in fact it doesn't. So if you make an illusion that all the people standing in front of him aren't there, but they in fact are like..invisible. That way he walks into them and everyone will start yelling at him because he didn't look out. He won't get it at all and will start yelling back. Or you make them believe that something IS there. Like: a fire. Everyone will try to put out the fire and in the end everything is wet and again they are wondering why they are throwing water on a normal house which has his windows open. The people in the house will get mad and will start yelling (again). And of course a lot more. You can use it pretty well in fights to of course.

The other sort illusion he can make is a REAL illusion. Okay maybe that doesn't sound right but don't worry I'll explain. A REAL illusion (I need a new name for that..! Do you guys have a good idea? Well you should read the explanation first I think. :p ) is something like a normal illusion but different. You can create just like an illusion everything you want. A fire, rocks, bugs, water, weapons and because it is still an illusion also things like dragons, birds, monsters, cat's, dog's, etc. Except this one doesn't work like an illusion. These things are real. They can do real damage and won't disappear so suddenly when you hurt them. And because it is an illusion Naruto can let them do whatever he wants. So if he makes a dragon and lets the dragon attack someone who he is fighting with, he can let the dragon appear and disappear wherever and whenever he wants. If someone would attack the dragon it just wouldn't work cause they can hurt the dragon however they like but if Naruto decides that the dragon won't get hurt than the dragon won't get hurt.

The illusions he makes are like waves in the air. Like sound waves but then a bit different. With those waves he can make whatever he wants. He can make normal illusions and real illusions.

You're probably wondering: Why doesn't it hurt the dragon then?! Well it's like this: The dragon is made out of waves in the air. So it isn't a real dragon. It works the same though. The dragon can still do whatever Naruto wants him to do. He can still bite, spit fire or do something else what a dragon normally doesn't do. But just because Naruto wanted him to he can like..spit water or poison just because Naruto wanted him to. He can't get hurt or die since he isn't alive, he isn't a real animal, he isn't made of meat and blood. It's an illusion and an illusion isn't real.

The dragon was just a example by the way. It is the same for other things.

The thing you're maybe thinking is: 'It's something like a shadow clone than right?!' But no that's not true. Since the shadow clone disappears after a while but most of the time disappears when it gets hurt. A real illusion is made of waves and not made of chakra. So Naruto can: Make whatever he wants, let it do whatever he wants it to do and make it appear and disappear whenever he wants.

With the waves he can make fire and water. And it's not like the fire doesn't burn or you won't get wet from the water cause he can make that with the waves to. So that means he can burn or drown you if he wants to.

He can even create sound. Since sound is made of waves to. Or should I say 'sound waves'. That way he can make it look even more real.

The funny thing is that you can't see the difference in the normal illusions and the real illusions. It looks the same and they can both make a lot of sound/noise. That way you only know if it's a real or a fake illusion if you touch it. You might think that you could still see the differences because of the effects the illusions have. Like the wood turning black of the fire. But what you probably forgot is that you can make an illusion of that to! That way you can only see if it's real or not by touching it.

Now you're thinking: 'But that means he is invincible and unbeatable..right?' My answer at that is: No! Not true! Cause there are things he CAN'T do with it. And there are ways to stop him from doing it.

You can't smell it. So if you know that he can't use things like fire anymore. Cause fire smells a lot! Well he can actually still use it. You still won't be able to see the difference in a real fire illusion or a normal fire illusion. So if he closes you in with the fire it would still feel real if it's an real illusion. But he can also fool you by making a normal illusion and keeping you there on the same spot. So my advice would be: Throw something in the fire and see if it burns. The point that you can't smell the illusions can make a difference but not always.

The other thing is that you can't taste it. It doesn't work like food since it is an illusion. So if you're starving somewhere it won't help you or him at all. You can eat it but it won't taste like anything and you're body won't take it in like real food. It's still an illusion and not something like meat from an animal. So in the end you would still be starving and looking at Naruto with an annoyed look.

You can stop the illusions as well. But it's not easy. You just need to stop Naruto from making the illusions. That's not easy though. If you would try to attack him he would just throw a lot of weird illusions at you. You wouldn't stand a chance. But what if you could do something to knock Naruto out without touching him. Or making him suffer so much that he can't concentrate on making them anymore. If you can do that all the illusions would disappear. 'But how then?!' You are probably thinking. Well what do you think of: Putting him to sleep (The illusions will disappear and you can attack him without him attacking you back. Now you only have to find a way to put him asleep. A special jutsu maybe?!), a very high or loud sound or anything else.

Oh and don't wait until he is out of chakra since the illusions aren't made of chakra but out of waves in the air like I told you before.

And then the last weakness he has is something that he has if you're lucky. Remember the last chapter?! There is explained that his eyes hurt in the night and that he sometimes has special days. On days like that his eyes hurt on the day and in the night. And that could be for like a day or maybe even a week or longer. The weakness is that he can't (sometimes a little bit but it doesn't work that well) use his special ability when his eyes hurt. Most of the times he disappears when he got one of those special days. But what if he suddenly got it while he was on a mission?! Then he would try to ignore it and fight normal like always. Except this time he can't use his special ability since his eyes hurt too much for it. His *lost* eyes, brain and Kyuubi are the key to his special ability so if he can't use one of those things it won't work. (Remember the weakness of letting him fall asleep?! That way he can't use his brain anymore at that moment.) He of course will try to act normal if he doesn't have a choice to fight and stay with the others (the ninja he is with on that mission for example). But to be honest.. You will definitely notice that something is wrong. He always gets really really really grumpy on those days, his special ability won't work or maybe it will work a little bit but not much and his fighting will be different. (Sometimes he is so grumpy that his killing intent is abnormally high and he will fight much much better than before, or his eyes (eyeholes) will hurt so much that he can't fight very well and then he will lose easily.)

And no I haven't told you everything yet. What about the black holes?! How does that work? Or about a special attack he has (I didn't show or tell you anything about that yet. But yes he got some. You'll find out later.) how does it work and why this and that? Where is his forehead protector? (You can probably guess that.) What's behind the mask? When does he show his powers to the others? What are his pranks gonna be? (Well I actually don't know that yet.. XD I was hoping you guys had some good ideas. :p) And there will probably come and be more questions.

I think that is most of the explanation. I hope that you were reading it all and that I didn't forget anything. If you have a question or you don't get something feel free to ask. I'll answer it in the next chapter. (Did you read the little explanation at the beginning as well? No? Then read it it's important! :p) On with the story!

#

Naruto was sitting in the same position and was enjoying the chaos. But that of course was just the beginning of the fun. He needed chaos for the prank. The prank would start small with things falling down (illusion) or something burning (illusion) or maybe even stuff that's disappearing (illusion) no wait people disappearing even better. (Still an illusion though. Not that they know.)*evil smile! Not that anyone could see it anyways. He had his mask on so who cares. Evil smile again!*

'Let's start with the pranks!' He thought while grinning evily. (Not that he is evil it's just so much fun to do something like that! :) )

**Chapter done! I hope you read everything. Or else you won't be able to get it later. ;) *First explanation before the chapter begins. And the very very very long explanation in the middle of the story.* **

**If you have any questions or something else please tell me. **

**Oh and do you guys have any good ideas for small and/or big pranks with the illusion ability?! I hope you do! Cause I can't think of anything at the moment. *annoyed* Well I hope you read it all. See you guys next time. I'll answer the questions or anything else in the next chapter. **

**Bye guys! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Playing pranks-the ninja way

**Hello hello I'm back! Sorry it took so long.. I didn't mean to, really! But I just couldn't think of anything.. The thing was that I needed to think of a great prank with the illusion thing in it. But..nothing..my mind was (and maybe is) completely empty.. So I'm just going to try writing and see what happens. I don't think it will be one big prank, but what it will be is or are a lot of small pranks. And since he'll play the little pranks at the same time or one after another it will create a great chaos. But I don't know, we'll see. :p**

**By the way: How does everyone do those..line things..?! I don't know if you get what I mean but a lot of fanfictions have them and I just don't know how they do it. And that's really frustrating you know! :p But well whatever. :p**

**And then a message to Thor94: **_*Just a copy of my comment* _

Thor94 said: You, you are bleach fan.  
You take naruto ability from the quincy of last bleach chapters.  
Power of imagination.

And then I said: Whaha no to be honest: I never watched bleach before XD I do watch Naruto, one piece, others. But no I don't watch bleach.

_So that's my answer. ;)_

**Let's start the story!**

'**Kyuubi speaks'**

**Chapter 4: Playing pranks-the ninja way. *Evil smile***

**Flashback:**

_Naruto was sitting in the same position and was enjoying the chaos. But that of course was just the beginning of the fun. He needed chaos for the prank. The prank would start small with things falling down (illusion) or something burning (illusion) or maybe even stuff that's disappearing (illusion) no wait people disappearing even better. (Still an illusion though. Not that they know.)*evil smile! Not that anyone could see it anyways. He had his mask on so who cares. Evil smile again!* _

'_Let's start with the pranks!' He thought while grinning evilly. (Not that he is evil it's just so much fun to do something like that! :) )_

**And start!:**

Naruto still wasn't moving one bit. He just sat there 'sleeping'. Ehum not. The others had given up on him long ago and were now doing their own things.

Choji had just ordered some dango and turned around to order something to drink as well. The others weren't paying attention to him and were doing their own things.

Naruto grinned behind his mask when Choji walked away to order something to drink and used his fake illusion. (remember the fake and real illusions?! You don't?! READ IT AGAIN! Haha just kidding of course you remember).

No one was looking so no one noticed the that the dango on Choji's plate suddenly disappeared. Well it didn't really disappear it just looked like it wasn't there anymore.

After a few more minutes Choji came back and put his drink down. Just when he wanted to sit down he noticed that his dango was gone. 'Heeeyy! Who ate my dango?!' He said annoyed but no one listened. After a while of shouting and no one noticing he got annoyed and screamed: ' . ?!' And slammed his hand on his *empty ehum* plate. The illusion disappeared and everyone turned around and looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

'...Choji..What are you doing?!' Ino said while pointing at the now flat and crushed dango. They looked like mini pancakes.. Everyone looked at him with confusion. Cause I mean it is weird for Choji to get mad but it's even stranger that Choji had crushed his untouched food. Choji didn't seem to understand either. First it disappeared and now it was there again completely..crushed..! Poor dango..!

'..Never...mind...' Choji said slowly and still confused. The others looked curiously at him but didn't say anything. They guessed he could make mistakes like that as well. But still..crushing his food?! Getting mad?! It wasn't like he got called fat or anything, cause that would definitely make him mad. And...he looked so...surprised...after he smashed his food...weird...! 'Ah well whatever.' They all thought and went on with what they were doing.

Shikamaru looked at him curious and a little bit worried before he shrugged it off and went back to sleep again. 'It's probably nothing.' He thought and fell asleep again. Choji still a bit confused decided to order some more food and everything went back to normal. Or so they thought. This would be a weird and surprising day for all of them..except for..Naruto..! *Evil laugh*

'Well that was fun.' Naruto said to Kyuubi.

'**It sure was kid, it sure was..! But.. not fun enough..!'**

Naruto grinned and said: 'Haha, did you really think this was it?! It's just the beginning!'

'**It better be!'**

'So what should I do next?!'

'**..Difficult.. Well let's grab their attention first. With...ehm...an explosion or fire or something..!'**

'I got an even better plan! Let's start the plan and start torturing this town!'

'*Grinning Naruto*'

'***Grinning Kyuubi*'**

Naruto created illusions again and then there appeared little monsters everywhere in the city. They looked like mini versions of devils and were about as tall as a three year old. (They DON'T look like three year olds don't get me wrong. :p) They had just like the typical red devil a weird tail and horns and go on and on. They could use fire or water but only a little bit. They had all sorts of colors and were just starting to create chaos all over the town.

They set things on fire or threw water in everyone's faces. And while they were doing that they let out a high pitch child/devil-like laugh. They found everything funny and were laughing their ass of every time they got someone mad. (Think of the minions but then more evil. :p )

Naruto made them in a way that they would disappear immediately after they took just a little bit of damage. That way they would be easily defeated.. Well sort of.. Naruto found it more funny when everyone would be chasing those little devils, so he made them really really really fast. They were good in hiding as well so it was difficult to catch them. If it were just a few it would be fine but..there were thousands all around the city! How were they supposed to do that?! They were probably all thinking.

Everything that Naruto made (devils, fire, water, damage from the fire and water) of course were still illusions (real illusions) so if he said they would disappear they would disappear. That way when they would somehow find out that he did it, he wouldn't have to pay for every store in town that had damage. He would let everyone chase the little devils the whole evening (he rather had the whole day but it was already evening so he would just do the evening) and let then everything disappear suddenly. It was genius! *Evil smile*

**Back to the time just before the little devils attack:**

Everything seemed to go just fine. It was quiet in town. Until they heard a scream and then another one and then there suddenly was chaos all over the town. Things were on fire, people got water thrown on them and little devils in all colors were terrorising the town.

Every ninja looked surprised for a second and then all ninja's started running after the little devils. And that..wasn't so easy..! The group in the restaurant looked up surprised and ran outside to see what was going on and help. Just before they ran into town they thought they would really have to wake Naruto up, but when they looked behind them they saw that he was already gone. They assumed that he had already started catching those little devils and did the same. Or so they thought..! Cause Naruto was actually sitting on the rooftop and was grinning widely. He of course made sure that no one would be able to spot him and sat there looking amused. At the same time Kyuubi was laughing his ass off. Luckily no one (except for Naruto) could hear him.

**With the others:**

The little devils were causing a lot of trouble for everyone. It was almost impossible to catch them.

Shikamaru had tried to catch them with his shadow jutsu, but that *sadly* didn't work. He had tried to chase them but he realised that that was impossible for him so he had given up on that. He tried to think of something that would work but couldn't think of anything. He finally decided to take a nap but instead got water thrown on his head while he was trying to sleep. He didn't got mad often but this was just too much. NO ONE DISTURBES HIS SLEEP! And then started chasing the little devils. (That's actually not how he would react but I found it funny so did it anyway. :p)

Ino and Sakura had tried as well but got water in their faces instead and had gone in the MAD WOMEN mode. Now they didn't look beautiful enough for Sakuke-kun anymore. And the little devils would pay for that!

Choji was just chasing them until he saw one of the little devils put some food on fire. He immediately stopped and started chasing that devil instead. He had an murderous look in his eyes. The other little devil who he was chasing before looked confused for a moment and then started torturing others in the hope he could have some fun with them.

In the mean time Naruto and Kyuubi were having the time of their life. They looked at the state of the town. It looked horrible. The houses and shops were on fire and everything was soaked with water. And then there were the little devils who were creating chaos or were being chased by ninja's and some of the villagers. It all of course was an illusion so he would let it disappear later in the evening. But...just...not...yet...!

Kiba, Hinata and Shino were the only ones who were actually working in a team. Not that they had good luck. They were first chasing the little devils but since that didn't work they together with some other ninja's helped evacuate some of the villagers.

Kakashi was one of the only ones who actually defeated some of the little devils. It surprised him that they were so easily defeated. The problem was that you couldn't catch them so easily. It's true that he defeated some of them but that were only ten of them or so and there were a few thousand of them in the village. And the other ninja's didn't seem to have much luck.. 'Sigh..This was gonna be a looooong night...!'

Asuma had gotten eight and Kuranai had gotten six of them. That was the same with most jounin.

Sasuke was having trouble chasing them and got only two down. They were weak but so fast that it was just almost impossible to catch them.

Neji didn't bother chasing them cause he knew it wouldn't work. (Seeing all the other ninja's failing) So he instead tried to figure out what the things were and where they came from but sadly couldn't find anything. He wasn't planning to give up yet though.

Lee and Gai-sensei were both chasing after the little devils. And not without a lot of shouting of course. Gai-sensei got ten just like Kakashi and Lee got five. (They are really fast, right?!)

Tenten was chasing them with weapons but didn't get one down. You would think that you could hit the little devils if you would just throw weapons at them but that sadly didn't work.

They were too fast to get hit by a weapon, no matter how fast you threw them. And most jutsu's didn't work on them either. If Naruto had wanted to he could've made his illusions invincible. So that they didn't disappear even after you hit them. The only thing was that Naruto DID want them to get hit. Then they would seem more like real monsters and not like something weird and invincible. He didn't want them to realise that they weren't real monsters and that they were in fact an illusion.

**How-do-I-make-that-stupid-line?!-how-do-you-guys-do-that?!-How-many-words-do-I-have-to-write-to-get-one-line-of-words?!But-I'm-talking-about-an-other-line-a-simple-one-and-I-don't-want-to-explain-it!-Whatever-let's-get-on-with-the-story!**

It was getting late in the evening and Naruto's eyes (eyeholes) already started to hurt. But it would be fine for now. He was only watching so it shouldn't be a problem. He was awake in the night anyway so a little bit of watching should be fine. Except for one little problem. That was that his illusions don't work or don't work very well when his eyes (eyeholes) hurt. It was 23:00 so everyone had been chasing the little devils for a few hours already. His illusions wouldn't be so effective anymore in a while so he would stop the illusions and stop his prank at 24:00 (00:00).

He had made an illusion of himself to chase after the devils. His clone was a few times almost soaked with water but still kept himself dry somehow. The real Naruto would soon switch places with the clone. Then he would wait a little bit and eventually release the illusions. Luckily he wouldn't have to make a fake surprised expression since he had a mask on. After that he would just go along with the flow. And he hopefully wouldn't have to stay long. He was 200% sure he would get grumpy from the pain so he had to get over with the last part quick.

It was 23:45 when Naruto switched with his clone without anyone noticing. The clone disappeared and Naruto went chasing the little devils a bit more. He didn't really have that much of a choice. Well he actually did have a choice but found it much more fun when all the little devils would suddenly disappear at 24:00 since that's just weird and strange. He was sure of it that a lot of them would try to get to know what happened. But sadly for them they wouldn't find out. Maybe some of them will be so smart that when they would find out about his powers that they would finally get that he was the prankster.. But ah well we'll see.

And then finally 24:00! All of a sudden all of the little devils disappeared. But not just that, all the fire, water and damage was suddenly gone to. Everyone stood there surprised not knowing what to do. All of the rookie nine and their sensei's stood there on the street and looked at each other surprised not knowing what to do. Naruto didn't say anything but they could all feel a grumpy aura coming from him. They snapped out it and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Naruto..? What's wrong..?' Sakura asked curiously and a bit worried. Which Naruto replied with: '...Just...really...hate...the...night...!' He said with a really annoyed tone. They all looked confused at him. What did he mean?! It sounded like he was in pain or something. And his personality was definitely different. Probably because he was so grumpy. But the question was: Why was he so grumpy?!

'Damn it! It is starting to hurt really bad! I need to go home NOW!' He thought and then said still with an grumpy tone: 'Well...it seems like everything is fine again...I'm going home...!' And left. They all looked very confused at him but stopped looking at him when they heard the hokage speak.

The third hokage said to everyone that they could go home except for a few jounins (Kakashi, Asuma, Kuranaii and some others.) So everyone did what them was told and went home to sleep. The hokage spoke with some of the jounins at the hokage tower but in the end they couldn't come up with what was going on. After a while the hokage said that they should go home and sleep. And if they would notice something or discover something they were supposed to tell it to him immediately. Everyone nodded in understanding and went home. They were all wondering the same thing. 'What just happened...?!'

At the same time Naruto was sitting in his apartment. He was grumpy, true. But that prank was just so genius (the little prank with choji was funny to) that he just couldn't stop laughing. Kyuubi was of course laughing with him.

He had changed the bandages around his eyes and was now putting a new bandage on. Maybe he would do something like that again. Maybe, maybe, he wasn't sure yet. Ah well you never know. He grinned and started reading some scrolls. Now he just had to get though the night like usual. There would probably be talked about the little devils tomorrow so he would still have some fun of his prank. The funny thing was that even the smartest one in town wouldn't be able to figure it out. Not until he would show his powers (illusions). He grinned widely he couldn't wait.

**And the end of this chapter! Really sorry you had to wait so long..! But I just couldn't think of anything. But oh well chapter is finished so that's a: 'YEAH!'**

**If you got something to ask or something to request please tell me. I'll answer your question in the next chapter and if you have requests I'll maybe use them. They just have to fit in the story and I have to like you're idea of course. :p **

**Haha it seems like I came up with a big prank after all. I first thought that I would only write some small pranks but that doesn't seem to have happened. XD I wrote one small prank and one big prank. XD**

**I'll try to update sooner next time. XD Please review and...ehm..well come back next chapter. :) Let's see..do I have anything else to say..?! Nope. Well see you guys next chapter. :) Bye bye! :D **

**Wow look 3000 words! Oh..right..now I'm over the 3000 words because I wrote this..right.. XD Ah well whatever. **

**Byeeee! :p **


	5. Chapter 5: The day after

**Hello I'm back! I just felt like writing again so here I am! :) The only thing is that I have no idea what I should write about today..! But oh well whatever. :p I'll just try something. Oh and sorry it took so long.. I have to learn for my exams.. *sigh***

**To ****OtAkU200LiOn and sleepless03: **_Question: How can he read and look at clocks?! _Well that's because of this: He can feel the waves in the paper. Okay, that sounds weird so let me explain. Remember avatar?! The first one?! And then the girl named Toph. She see's with waves through the ground. That way she can feel every shape but it HAS to be on the ground. This is something like that. He feels with waves as well (he doesn't always use it since he doesn't always have to). But then waves that are more complex. Waves that are the same as sound waves (just like how he makes his illusions) so they can go in the air and under the ground. You would probably think: 'But then he still won't be able to read right?!' Not true! He can sense the ink (did I wrote it wrong? I don't know.. ah well whatever) When you put the ink on the paper it's like putting another layer on the paper. Normal people can't feel the difference but he can. He has to concentrate a little bit though. And just like Toph his waves can go through anything. So that means walls, doors, buildings but the glass in front of the clock as well. That way it's easy for him to read papers or look at what time it is. He can just look (well, not really 'look' but oh well. :p) at the sun as well of course but the clock is just much easier. I hope you understood.. XD Sorry for the long explanation..! :p If you have other questions feel free to ask. :)

**Today (that was another day. I stopped writing after two pages) was actually quite funny. I overslept for over two hours. And I never ever do that! That never happens to me! But I only had two hours school today so my dad said I should just stay home for today. And since I'm a 'good' student my school agreed with my dad so I stayed at home. This seriously was just genius! XD And if you're wondering about the 'good' student thing well that's probably because I get good grades, don't get into trouble and I'm always on time..except for today then..! XD But I don't really agree with the 'good' student thing to be honest. **

**Since I never pay attention in class (I'm always drawing/sleeping/reading fanfictions on my phone) I think most of you guys do that to! **

**I don't know how long but it will probably take a while before I update again. I almost got my exams... :( So sorry about that. I'll try to do it as quick as possible. So you never know. ;) **

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Let's start the story! :)**

'**Kyuubi speaking'**

**Chapter 5: The day after**

It was morning and Naruto was sitting under a tree sleeping like usual. They were supposed to meet here in one hour so he could go sleep some more. It was still a bit difficult to sleep today though.. And no not because he had one of those special days. It was because of yesterday. The prank with the little devils was the problem. He was just so curious how everyone would react about it and he really hoped he could hold in his laughter. But he just knew he wouldn't be able to hide that he was very happy today. Holding in his laughter should be possible..hopefully.. The prank just went so well and no one would be able to figure it out. Not until they knew he had that special power. He was still wondering when he would show them. Well it would happen soon that's for sure.

He didn't even notice that he wasn't sleeping at all this morning. Not that anyone could see it though. He had a mask on after all.

Ten minutes later Sakura and Sasuke arrived. They waited a while before Kakashi finally came. You would almost say that it was just a normal day but it actually wasn't. Naruto looked at each of them without moving his head so that they wouldn't notice. Sakura was very quiet today. It seems like she's a bit tired and wondering about what happened yesterday. Sasuke and Kakashi were trying to figure out what happened yesterday as well although they were actually trying to figure it out instead of just thinking 'What the hell happened yesterday?!' although Kakashi barely showed it. It seems like everyone in town is trying to figure out what just happened yesterday evening.

'Mah, not that they'll figure it out anyway. Not until I make my move. Although..there is a big chance that a few of them are starting to wonder what I'm hiding. Not that they would think I did it. I mean I was with them in the restaurant so they probably won't even think about that maybe I did it. I mean why would they.' Naruto thought grinning and stood up. 'Let's start training shall we?! Or do we have a mission today?!' Naruto said while walking away a bit. The others blinked surprised at this. Normally they almost had to drag him away from the tree because he needed to train and not sleep. He sounded bored and Kakashi could almost swear that he heard a bit of amusement in his voice. 'What does he know..?!' Kakashi thought while walking to the hokage tower with everyone.

**At the hokage tower:**

The third: 'Good that your all here.' He said to everyone of the rookie 9. All the genin teams and their sensei's were standing in his office.

'You will all get the same mission. Most other ninja's are investigating as well. I want you guys to do the same. Most other ninja's are investigating out of town so I want all of you to investigate in the town about yesterday evening. The weird creatures we saw yesterday are new to all of us and no one knows where they came from. So if you find any information I want you to inform it to me. I want Kakashi, Asuma, Kuranaii and Gai to stay here for a few more minutes the rest can wait outside. Dismissed. '

Everyone said "Hai!" and did what they were told. The genin's waited outside the hokage tower and their sensei's stayed in the office.

_Okay so I'm not sure if the third knows of his ability.. He did know that Naruto would come back to the town but let's just say that he doesn't know of Naruto's ability and that he doesn't know that it was Naruto who played the prank. Let's continue._

'As you know, the weird creatures didn't 'just' appear out of nowhere. The problem is that no one knows who did it and how they did it. I want you guys 'just like I told you before' to gather as many information as possible. But who did it and how they did it isn't my biggest worry, my biggest worry is 'why' did they do it?! Whoever 'they' may be. I want you all to keep an eye out for if there will be another attack. There are a lot of questions of course. Like why did they stop in the middle of the night and why didn't they harm anyone or anything?! I want everyone to try gather as many information as possible.' Explained the third.

'But we know that already right?! So why tell us again? And why did you want to talk to us without the kids?' Asked Kuranaii.

'That's because I got something else to ask everyone as well.' Said the third with a serious expression. Everyone went quiet and listened carefully at what the third would say.

'The search of the weird creatures will probably be going on for a while and I don't know if we will find answers. So I want to ask all of you one question. Will you're students take the chunin exams in a few weeks?! If yes then it would be a good idea for everyone to do some training together.'

'My students are ready!' Said everyone. The third nodded and said: 'Do you have an idea what you could do as a special training with everyone before the chunin exams?'

'We were actually talking about that a while ago. We thought it would be a good idea to have a little tournament before the chunin exams start.' Said Asuma while smoking a cigarette. The third glared at the cigarette before he decided to ignore it and answered: 'I think that's a good idea. Now go back to your students before they destroy everything. And keep an eye out. You never know if the weird creatures will come back.' The third said and chuckled when he saw the horrified expressions of all of them after realising that they let their students alone. And no not because they could be in danger but because everything and everyone else could and probably would be in danger. And not just a little. The town could be destroyed if you would just let them alone long enough. 'Oh crap...!' They all said with horrified expressions before quickly leaving the building. Again the third chuckled. He wondered how bad it was. Probably...BAD BAD BAD BAD BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

**At the time the genin's just left the building:**

Kiba: 'Man, this is boring! Now we have to wait and wait and wait until they are done! Are they done yet?!' Ino punched him on the head and said: 'We just left the building of course they're not done yet!' The two started fighting and screaming. 'Can you two shut up already?!' Neji said annoyed and gave them a glare when he saw that they didn't listen to him at all.

In the mean time Naruto silently disappeared. Well he was actually just sitting on top of the hokage building. He concentrated and listened. He could hear every little sound wave through the air. Every little sound around town and a little outside but not much. He decided to focus on the hokage office and listen to what they were saying. He heard everything from their conversation without anyone knowing. Most of the time he was just sleeping or thinking but sometimes..sometimes he would listen.. Just listen to the sounds in the air. Every sound in town at the same time was a bit too noisy for him that's why he would just focus on a few things. He would listen to conversations if he wanted to but he would most of the time just listen to the sound of little birds and other animals in the forest. He 'most of the time' didn't listen to the conversations of people because he found it boring and well..he quested it was rude as well.. although he didn't really care about that. 'A tournament huh.. Seems like fun!' He thought while grinning.

**Back to the others:**

Ino and Kiba had destroyed a few things and were still fighting and screaming at each other. There where holes in the walls and a lot of other broken things..well everywhere..!

Shikamaru was looking at the clouds together with Choji while eating chips.

Sakura saw here chance with Sasuke now that Ino wasn't going to bother them. And well you probably already know but..Sasuke DOESN'T like it at all! She was annoying and...'where was Naruto?!' he thought while looking around. He couldn't find him though. That was weird though cause they were supposed to wait for their sensei's. ...Well knowing Naruto...he was probably around somewhere...although he found it very annoying that he couldn't sense him. Ah well not that he cared anyway. For now...he should try to find a way to get Sakura of of him! Although it probably wouldn't work... He sighed in defeat. That he found embarrassing. Why could he never get away from those stupid girls?! He was strong! So why was this little thing just impossible for him?! The only thing he could think of now was: 'Ignore her...ignore her...ignore her...!'

Lee had found some sake and was running around with it trying to get away from Tenten who was trying to stop Lee from drinking it. 'LEE IF YOU DARE TO DRINK THAT! I WILL PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! GET BACK HERE! NOOOOOOOOW!' Tenten screamed while running after him. Lee on the other hand had other plans. He opened the bottle and drank all the sake. He and Tenten stopped suddenly when Lee looked drunk and Tenten looked horrified. Neji noticed that Lee had gotten drunk and thought: '...Oh great...another problem..! How and where did he even get the sake?!' Again walls were broken and now there were even explosions everywhere. No idea how that happened! Sometimes they saw a bit of green in the air what they assumed was Lee. And after a while Tenten was laying on the ground all tired out. '...To...fast...while...drunk...!' Tenten said still too tired to talk. They all had to agree with her. Lee was for most of them just unstoppable. Except for a few maybe but it didn't seem like they were going to do it. (Sasuke, Shikumaru and maybe a few others. But they didn't feel like catching him so they just stayed where they were. And Naruto as well but they kinda forgot about him for a moment.)

Hinata was watching with horror as all the walls were breaking and well...just...all the chaos everywhere..! Shino was watching as well. He didn't care that much though. He couldn't really do anything so why bother. Just let them be.

Ninja's and ANBU would have stopped them if they weren't all out of town to gather information. Not that smart though. If there would be another attack they would be in big trouble..! Ah well they are probably close by so they would be back in an instant so no need to worry.

**Back to the sensei's who had just left the hokage building: **

They were already horrified at the thought of what their students could do but when they actually saw what an disaster was happening they were even more horrified..! They nodded to each other and all went to gather their own students.

After 10 minutes they had almost everyone. Sakura and Sasuke were tied up. (Kakashi thought it was fun to do so even if he didn't have to tie them up.) Kiba, Ino and Lee were tied up as well. The rest (Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Tenten) were sitting next to the tied up students. Some looked mad, others annoyed and some a bit ashamed. Lee wasn't drunk anymore and was feeling a bit guilty. He had a big headache already. He would probably still be drunk but  
Gai sensei had knocked the alcohol out of him. Don't ask how since I probably don't know.

Their sensei's gave all of them a speech about what they had done and that they were impossible to work with. They couldn't leave them alone for even a few minutes and there would be a disaster.

Then Kakashi said suddenly: '..Ehm...by the way...has anyone seen Naruto...?! I couldn't find him.. XD' Everyone looked surprised and a bit shocked for a moment and started looking around.

'I don't see him.' Kiba said. And then Shino said: 'No one knows where he is. One moment he was with us and the other moment he was gone.'

'...Well..maybe he went home..?' Ino said.

'I don't think so. He's probably sleeping somewhere. I don't sense him but that's probably because no one can sense him. He's good at that. It's annoying though.' Sasuke said. Everyone had to agree with him.

'But then where is he?!' Sakura said.

At the same time Naruto had woken up. '...It seems that I fell asleep after I listened to their conversation.. Oh well.' Naruto thought.

'**He kid..you know that they have no idea where you are right now..right?!'**

'Now that you say so..You're right.'

'**Soooo...Shouldn't you go 'to' them?!'**

'Bleehh, do I have tooo...?! I like this place. It's a nice place to sleep.'

'***sigh* YES, YOU HAVE TO! Just go already!'**

'Cant I just send an illusion of me?!'

'**NO, YOU CAN'T! Just go already. Maybe you're going to train or whatever you're going to do! Oh yeah I remember! YOU HAVE A MISSION!'**

'Fineeee...I'm going, I'm going! Stupid fox..!'

'**HEY, I HEARD THAT!'**

While everyone was looking around to find Naruto they were shocked when Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere in between them. (Through the black hole)

There were some shouts and screams (WHAT THE..?! WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM?! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! Oy Naruto where were you all this time?! *doesn't really matter who said what*) before Naruto answered: 'Just *yawn* sleeping *yawn* on the roof of the *yawn* hokage tower.' They all sweat dropped at this. He was sleeping all this time?! Didn't he notice all the noise?! No of course not. I mean he doesn't even notice it now! Doesn't he see the broken walls everywhere?! He didn't and doesn't notice anything! Wait a second.. WE DIDN'T NOTICE HIM SLEEPING THERE AT ALL! They sighed and gave up. Thinking about this was just too difficult. Even for the smartest of all of them. No one is able to figure out how Naruto works. He like a difficult clockwork or something. Ah well whatever.

'By the way. Shikamaru, Choji, you guys should really try cloud watching or sleeping on the roof of the hokage tower! It's one of the best spots!' Said Naruto. The other two nodded while grinning and decided that they had just found a goldmine!

'Everyone search around town and see if you find anything. Report here in four hours. You don't have to go in your group just search alone and then we'll see you guys back here in four hours. Oh and Ino, Kiba and Lee you'll have to clean this up. Oh and we got something to announce to you all tomorrow. Well, see you then.' Said Kakashi before he disappeared. Soon after that Naruto disappeared. Naruto grinned at the fact that he already knew what they were going to tell them tomorrow. Two things to be exact.

The other sensei's grabbed each one of their students who had made trouble and said they had to clean everything up. They groaned and got to work. (Ino, Kiba and Lee. Kakashi didn't have to stay cause none of his students did something wrong. So he would go search in town a bit...while reading of course! Oh right.. he forgot that Sasuke and Sakura were still tied up.. Oh well whatever. They'll be fiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeee! ^_^)

After everyone went to gather information in town or was cleaning things up (too far away. So they couldn't hear them.) Sasuke and Sakura were still tied up and sat there looking annoyed.

'Damn Kakashi!' Sasuke and Sakura thought and yelled. They got themselves free after a while but still!

**End chapter! Sorry that I didn't post that much..! But my exams are almost there so my updating will be much slower... :( Sorry about that..! But be patient! I will be able to post much more after the exams but you'll just have to wait!**

**Oh and sorry if I made a lot of mistakes in this chapter (names maybe..) but I didn't have much time so I really hope it's good. :p**

**Bye!**

**zuppercat**


End file.
